Body-Smells Addict
by Akai with Azul
Summary: Jongin adalah seseorang yang suka sekali dengan aroma alami tubuh orang. Kemampuan istimewa ini di dapatkannya sejak kecil; kemampuan secara turun temurun. Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tanpa sengaja mencium aroma kakak kelasnya; lalu berlanjut menjadi kecanduan? Dan lagi, seniornya itu adalah seorang laki-laki! Kaisoo!fanfiction rated M


Sebelumnya, _minna-san_; _yeoreobun_..,

| **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN** | **MOHON** **MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN** | **IDUL FITRI** **1435 H** |

[Alice Ao dan keluarga] :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada dua mahkluk bergender laki – laki berdiri di bawah pohon halaman belakang kampus. Halaman yang sepi dan terasa sejuk karena sesekali angin senja mampir dan bergelayut manja di tubuh kedua insan yang saling bertatapan. Hanya bertatapan tanpa berucap satu patah kata semenjak mereka bertemu di tempat yang diinginkan salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka adalah Kim Jongin; remaja tanggung yang berada di tingkat pertama dan Do Kyungsoo; pria muda menuju dewasa yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat menengah.

Jongin menatap lurus dengan tatapan serius pada pria muda di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tersenyum meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. Pasalnya, sejak ia datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan Jongin; mahasiswa tingkat junior tampan berkulit eksotis di hadapannya ini belum mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

"eng.., Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghancurkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin meresponnya dengan kedipan mata sekali.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bernafas lega; setidaknya pikiran negative jika ia takut tidak direspon oleh Jongin tidaklah tepat adanya.

"kita sudah lima menit di sini; terdiam seperti ini. Kau memintaku untuk datang dan kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu hanya empat mata denganku. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo yang tidak terlalu suka berbasa – basi.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Lalu, entah menurut Kyungsoo atau apa; mata coklat Jongin terlihat berkilat penuh hasrat dan keinginan tertuntut yang harus didapatkannya. Untuk bagian ini, entah kenapa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan dan ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

"Kyungsoo-_sunbae_.." panggil Jongin dengan nada rendah.

"...ya, Jongin..?"

"..."

"..."

"**Kyungsoo-**_**sunbae**_**, bercintalah denganku!**"

"**A—APA..?!**"

.

.

.

.

.

**Body-smells Addict**

.

**Screenplays!KaiSoo**

.

**About characters is not mine, just a fic.**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**M**

.

**Yaoi/BL/Be El/Typo/Alternatif Universe!**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** :

Jongin adalah seseorang yang suka sekali dengan aroma alami tubuh orang. Kemampuan hidungnya yang teramat peka untuk mencium aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh orang – orang di dapatkannya sejak kecil; kemampuan secara turun temurun. Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tanpa sengaja mencium aroma kakak kelasnya; lalu berlanjut menjadi kecanduan? Dan lagi, seniornya itu adalah seorang laki – laki!

| Kaisoo! _Fanfiction rated_ _M_ | _Addicted_!Jongin _with hopeless_!Kyungsoo |

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin berbeda dengan yang lain.

Kemampuan hidungnya yang teramat peka hingga bisa mencium aroma apapun dalam jarak sejauh 5 KM adalah hal yang membuatnya berbeda. Ini ia dapatkan sejak kecil; warisan dari sang 'ibu' dan sang kakek.

Tak ada yang tahu dengan kemampuan istimewanya selain keluarga dan Sehun—teman sepermainan yang adalah tetangga rumahnya.

Yang kini, Jongin terlihat seperti seorang pecandu—maniak; karena akhir – akhir ini ia senang sekali menciumi aroma tubuh orang itu. Orang yang merupakan seniornya di kampus; dan juga seorang laki – laki. Jika saja Jongin tidak mengingat silsilah keluarganya yang 'unik', mungkin Jongin akan memvonis dirinya sendiri sebagai orang sinting karena menyukai aroma tubuh seorang yang sama gender dengannya.

Jongin bingung; dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya, begitu ia bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah ia beruntung atau justru sial jika nasibnya sama seperti kakek dan ibunya.

"semua orang punya cerita unik masing – masing, Jongin. Dan cerita unik yang kau dapatkan adalah kenyataan bahwa mungkin—... uft..,—...mungkin kau akan mengikuti jejak kakek dan ibumu."

Begitulah dia menenangkan diri; meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap merasa aneh dan sedikit risih.

.

.

.

Awal dari ia mengenal sosok Do Kyungsoo adalah saat tak sengaja ia mencium aroma tubuh alami seniornya ketika masa pengenalan mahasiswa baru. Seniornya itu adalah anggota mahasiswa yang masuk ke dalam kelompok baik; semacam mentor atau guru konselingnya anak mahasiswa baru. Kyungsoo—Jongin memutusnya memanggil sang senior begitu hanya dalam hati—tidak sendirian. Ia bersama empat mahasiswa senior lain yang bisa dibilang 'satu kelompok' dengan Kyungsoo—mahasiswa cantik dan manis; padahal mereka laki – laki.

Biasanya, Jongin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan wangi tubuh seseorang yang berada di sekitarnya; karena hampir semua aroma tubuh itu telah tercampur oleh aroma tubuh lain. Mungkin karena hampir semua orang suka sekali melakukan skinship.

Dan dari kelima mahasiswa baik—yang panggil sang penyejuk oleh mahasiswa baru—hanya Kyungsoo-lah yang aroma tubuhnya paling kuat dari yang lain. Meskipun berkali – kali kulitnya disentuh atau tersentuh oleh orang lain; tapi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo tidak tercampur dengan aroma tubuh orang lain. Justru terkesan jika aroma tubuh Kyungsoo menepisnya dengan cara menyebarkan aroma tubuh alami menjadi lebih pekat.

Inilah yang membuat Jongin merasa penasaran dan ingin mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sekian lama ia melakukan pendekatan dengan Kyungsoo—Jongin tidak mengalami kendala yang terlalu menyulitkannya; karena ia orang yang _easy going_ dan mudah bergaul—, akhirnya Jongin berhasil mengenal senior bermata bulat bening itu dari dasarnya. Mereka berdua cukup dekat; setidaknya telah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan saling mengakui keberadaan masing – masing.

Tidak hanya itu, Jongin bahkan cukup dekat dengan sahabat Kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah semua anggota Sang Penyejuk.

Kyungsoo yang pintar bernyanyi; Kyungsoo yang selalu menambah volume bulatan matanya ketika ia sedang terkejut; Kyungsoo yang hobi memasak; Kyungsoo yang seorang anggota paduan suara dan menjadi anggota elit; dan Kyungsoo yang merupakan anak dari seorang _male_-_pregnant_—sama seperti Jongin.

Untuk di bagian terakhir, Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya amat sangat beruntung dengan kenyataan istimewa dari calon pacarnya; ya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo pacar pertamanya.

Dan kalau bisa, status itu akan berubah menjadi 'istri'.

.

.

.

Puncak dari rasa penasaran dan ingin mengenal lebih jauh dari seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah dimana ia merasa hasrat untuk mengendus tubuh Kyungsoo tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Jongin ingin mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo tidak dengan samar – samar lagi; atau dari jarak jauh lagi. Tapi dengan menempelkan hidungnya ke setiap sudut tubuh Kyungsoo. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki pria manis itu.

Dan batas hari itu adalah sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-_sunbae_, bercintalah denganku!"

"A—APA..?!"

"ya, _sunbae_. Ayo kita bercinta di apartemenku; aku sudah tidak bisa membendung hasratku lagi! Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, _sunbae_. Anggap saja kau sedang membantuku untuk keluar dari masalah; ok?"

"tung—Jongin! Tunggu dulu, Jongin! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah orang mesum! Lepaskan aku!"

"_sunbae_, _please_! Aku tidak akan bermain kasar; dan akan kupastikan kau akan meminta lebih saat kita bercinta nanti!—Aw! Itu sakit! Hei, jangan bergerak; nanti _sunbae_ jatuh!"

"tutup mulutmu, Jongin mesum! Tidak sopan! Jangan panggil aku sunbaenim dengan mulut tidak sopanmu itu!—Turunkan aku! JONGGIIIINNNN...!"

Pada akhirnya, Jongin berhasil membawa Kyungsoo menuju apartemennya dengan sedikit paksaan. Sementara itu dengan Kyungsoo, ia mengumpat dan mencaci Jongin baik di dalam hati atau secara verbal bahwa Jongin itu mesum, tukang memaksa, pelaporan pada rektor universitas, dan hukuman dikeluarkan dari kampus.

Kyungsoo terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jongin; walaupun mereka telah di dalam mobil sedan berwarna _silver_ milik Jongin yang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen sang pemilik

.

.

.

Kini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdua di dalam lorong apartemen yang sepi.

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah apartemennya. Kyungsoo terus merintih, mencoba bernegosiasi, mencoba melarikan diri; dan mencoba berhenti memberontak karena merasa itu sia – sia.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil; ini belum berakhir! Aku tidak boleh pasrah untuk membiarkan Jongin mesum ini menjamahku!; batin Kyungsoo dengan wajah kaku dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, jika tingkah dan pikirannya mudah terbaca oleh Jongin yang selalu melirik ke belakang. Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berbeda dari yang biasa – biasanya ketika mereka bercengkrama bersama yang lain, Jongin harus mengontrol diri agar tidak lepas kendali di tengah jalan menuju tempatnya.

"Jongin..,"

"apa, _sunbae_..?" Jongin melirik ke belakang.

Kyungsoo merengut. Mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu secara tidak sadar. "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _sunbae_ dengan mulut tidak sopanmu!"

"aku tidak sopan? Dari sebelah mana?" Jongin terkekeh maniak dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi itu. Rasanya, ia tidak tahan untuk 'menyantap' dengan puas manusia bermata bulat di depannya.

"dari sebelah saat kau terang – terangan mengajakku untuk.. untuk.." Kyungsoo agak ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Lidahnya kelu dan entah kenapa dia merasa malu untuk mengucapkannya. Sedangkan sebelumnya ia mendengar kata 'bercinta' itu dari mulut Jongin.

Jongin menyadari gelagat malu Kyungsoo. Dengan jahil ia menggodanya. "untuk..?"

"uh.., kau—kau tahu maksudku 'kan, Jongin?"

"tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"_denial_! _Denial_! _Denial_! Selain kau ini makhluk yang mesum sekali; kau ini tipe orang yang menyangkal atau orang yang hobi menyangkal, eh..?!"

Jongin terkekeh geli. Lalu memutar bola matanya searah jarum jam sambil tersenyum sedikit remeh. "_sunbae_—"

"—jangan panggil aku _sunbae_, Jongin! Dan tolong lepaskan aku—"

"—_sunbae_; kalau kau masih ribut di lorong apartemen ini, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menciummu sampai membuatmu lemas. Pilih yang mana, hmh...?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Selain dengan ucapan Jongin; wajah Jongin yang dibuat mesum juga membuatnya bergidik seram. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan negosiasi Jongin. Ia justru bertambah bertingkah dan terus mengatakan jika Jongin mesum berulang – ulang.

Jongin mulai diambang batas. Maka dari itu, Jongin mengancam ia akan mencium Kyungsoo langsung di tempat. Ia menghitung sampai tiga agar Kyungsoo mau berdiam diri. Kyungsoo tetap tidak takut; ia justru menantang bahwa Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum (walau pada kenyataannya, tempat umum yang mereka kunjungi sepi tidak ada siapapun.).

Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Dia adalah tipe orang yang harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan; dan termasuk Kyungsoo yang tidak lagi ribut dan bertingkah.

Dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo terperangkap. Sepasang matanya membulat manakala ia menyadari jika bibirnya sedang dilahap dengan sangat menikmati oleh jongin. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar dan berusaha untuk melepaskan kukungan Jongin; Kyungsoo berontak, Kyungsoo menepuk pinggul Jongin; bahkan hingga mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Namun tetap gagal.

Di pihak Jongin, ia tetap tak ingin menyudahi acaranya. Untuk melawan Kyungsoo yang memberontak, Jongin menautkan jemari tangannya yang bertengger di punggung bawah Kyungsoo; dan melemahkan Kyungsoo dengan memainkan lidah Jongin di mulut pria manis itu.

Jongin menggigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo dengan gemas; membuat sang pemilik terpekik kesakitan. Saat itulah Jongin menyelundupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat Kyungsoo. Menginvasi di seluruh sudut di dalamnya; menyentuh gigi Kyungsoo; bermain di atas gusi dan lidah Kyungsoo yang tak bisa membalasnya; dan menggoda langit mulut Kyungsoo sambil sesekali meniupkan nafas Jongin ke dalamnya.

"umh~ Jonghh..—iiinnhh.. hh~"

Kyungsoo mulai terhanyut.

Kyungsoo terhanyut sepenuhnya ketika tanpa sadar sebuah leguhan awal yang mendengung keluar dari mulutnya.

Menyadari jika Kyungsoo telah diam manis; Jongin membawa kedua tangan sang senior ke pundaknya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menurut; bahkan telapak tangannya meremas rambut belakang Jongin dengan gerakan pelan.

Jongin tersenyum _evil_ dan mengintip ekspresi menikmati Kyungsoo. Tanpa meminta izin, Jongin menggendong _bridal style_ Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Melanjutkan perjalanan dengan masih tetap bercium mesra satu sama lain. Ditemani bunyi kecipak sensual yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergerumul di tengah ranjang.

Dengan sesekali tangan Jongin bergerilya di tubuh Kyungsoo; melenyapkan pakaian yang menghalangi kegiatan elus-mengelus kulit tubuh sang _sunbae_. Kyungsoo—melalui mulut _full_-_lips_nya yang terlihat lembab, mengkilat dan bengkak karena ulah sang _hoobae_ di kampusnya—ia mendesah lembut; mendesah nyaring dan mendesah tanpa daya. Tubuhnya penuh kuasa atas pria tan yang hobi menari; tanpa sang pemilik sadari.

"Jonginnhh.. aahh.. Jong..innhh~"

Meracau; Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja biru muda Jongin di punggungnya. Nafasnya yang terpatah – patah, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Jongin agar ia menghentikan aksi sensual pada tubuhnya yang kini tanpa busana.

"uuh~ aaa... Angh! Aaahh.. Jongiinnhh..! nghp!"

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin menuruti kata hati dan insting kejantanannya. Bercinta dengan orang yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang—dalam konteks banyak hal—adalah salah satu impian semua orang bukan? Dan Jongin ada di pihak 'salah satu' dari 'semua orang' yang dimaksud.

Bibir seksinya melaju di permukaan kulit wajah dan leher Kyungsoo.

Mengecup lembut dan gemas; menggigit; menjilat sensual; dan apapun yang dia lakukan di sana hingga Kyungsoo mengerang seksi dibawahnya.

Tak lupa hidung istimewanya ia gunakan—mengendus aroma tubuh sepuas hati sang pujaan. Aroma tubuh yang membuatnya _horny_ jika mereka berdekatan.., atau bersebelahan—meskipun hanya sebatas kejantanannya bereaksi. Membuat ia lari terbirit menuju tempat tersembunyi untuk melampiaskan hasratnya bermain solo.

Kyungsoo memekik ketika penisnya dipijit dan dicengkram agak kuat. Membuat tubuhnya berjengit kecil namun cukup intens rentang waktunya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo terkulai lemah di sisi kepala. Sesekali tangannya itu meremas bantal empuk yang menjadi senderan kepala.

"ah.. ah.. ah.. ngggaahh..! anghp! Hmphhhaaa~"

Jongin mengendus dada dan perutnya. Gemas; meskipun telah tercapur bau keringat; namun aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang khas masih bisa dideteksi oleh hidung Jongin. "_Sunbae_.. aroma tubuhmu wangi sekali.., aku suka."

Aroma musim semi yang hangat.

Aroma yang membuat Jongin merasa nyaman hingga tanpa sadar membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona wangi unik itu.

"aku suka, _sunbae_.. aroma musim semi.."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. "Jonginnhh.., Jonginnnhh~.. hh.., hh.., a—akkhuu.."

Jongin mengambil alih tangan yang memanjakan penis Kyungsoo; penis mungil berwarna putih kemerahjambuan itu berkedut intens di dalam mulutnya.

Jongin menggerum; mengirimkan getaran yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nyaring. Melumat; mengigit kecil; menggoda lubang kecil di tengah kepala penis Kyungsoo—Jongin melakukan itu dengan gerak cepat dan menggoda.

Membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dan mendesah penuh nikmat di bawah kuasanya.

"unghhh~ Jonginnnhh~~ a—akhuuu.. akhhuu.. ah.. ah.. ah.. nggggaaahhhhpphh!"

**Slrp! Slrp! Pckh! Pckph! Slrp! Mmhh! Nggmmhh! Pckcph!**

"hhaahh.. haah.. Jo—Jongiinnhh—AAAAAACCKK!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggerum dibawah tubuh Jongin yang tengah menggagahinya. Menggagahinya dengan aktif, intens, dan menggoda; ditambah dengan suara derit ranjang dan desah husky junior kampus yang justru membuat libidonya menaik.

"ah.., ah.., unh.. nnggh~ ah.., Jongiinnnhh.."

Matanya terpejam erat dengan alis yang mengerut; wajahnya yang cukup tersembunyi di balik bantal yang menjadi pelampiasan cengkraman tangan tampak merah menggoda. Terkadang, keapalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—Nampak kewalahan dengan kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan padanya di kamar bercahaya remang ini.

Hingga saliva menetes dan mengalir dari sudut bibir merekah miliknya; membuat Jongin yang menatap lekat bibir itu tak tahan untuk meraup nafsu penuh cinta kembali.

Kyungsoo membawa salah satu tangannya menuju tengkuk Jongin. Meremas kecil rambut di sana, dan mencakar lemas kulit tengkuk Jongin yang terasa lembab. "ngh.., nggh.. um.."

"ngggaahh.. Jongiinn.. Jongiin..," racau Kyungsoo.

"ngh.., _sunbae_.., _sunbae_.., aroma tubuhmu enak sekali.." Jongin mengedus tengkuk, bahu dan punggung Kyungsoo yang tengah berkeringat dan bergerak konstan di bawahnya. "enak sekali.., aromamu, _sunbae_.. uh! Ah.., nggh.. rasanya ingin terus kucium.., hh.., dan kujadian oksigenku.."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin melalui bahunya.

Matanya menyanyu dan terlihat bahwa ia merasa menikmati ulah yang Jongin lakukan. Jongin tersenyum kecil; membuat rona merah di wajah kakak kelas manisnya itu bertambah. Jongin tahu, apa yang diisyaratkan melalui bola mata bening itu padanya.

Maka dari itu, ia menambah kecepatan genjotan dan hentakan keras mematikannya—membuat Kyungsoo mendesah juga menjerit nikmat dengan menutup mata untuk lebih menghayati.

"ah.. ah.. ah.. uh.. ah.."

"ooh.. Jonginn.., ngghh.."

"ah.. angh.. anh! Ah! Ah.."

Penis yang berada di genggaman Jongin berkedut – kedut; rectum yang Jongin rasakan semakin menyempit; dan Kyungsoo terus meracaukan namanya bak mantra yang menghipnotisnya untuk lebih menambah intensitas gerakan.

Wajah Jongin mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

Meletakkan samping kepalanya di bantal dan matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mulut terbuka. Jongin menghirup aroma mulut Kyungsoo yang sama dengan aroma tubuhnya; ditambah dengan bau mint dari pasta gigi yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

Bertambahlah kekuatan hentakan Jongin pada tubuh Kyungsoo; hingga tubuh mereka yang sedang menyatu terlihat berjengit – jengit seperti melompat – lompat.

Semakin seringlah gerakan Jongin memijat, meremas dan menggoda penis Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnnhh.. Jonginnhh.. ngggaaahh~~ aaahh~~ hh.. huuh..—JONGIINNNNHH..!"

Entah di keberapa menit, Jongin mencapai puncaknya menyusul Kyungsoo yang telah klimaks terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meringkuk manis.

Matanya yang bulat bening tersembunyi di dalam kelopak mata indahnya. Deru nafasnya tenang; mengabari jika ia tertidur pulas; pulas sekali. Tentu saja, lebih dari tiga jam ia bercinta dengan adik kelas di kampusnya—yang berarti lebih dari lima ronde mereka bergulat panas di ranjang yang telah berantakan dan penuh cairan lelaki.

Cairan yang juga mengalir mulus dari lubang analnya yang telah diambil keperawanannya oleh Jongin—mengalir mulus ke sela paha bagian dalam yang telah diselingi bercak merah terang. Sebenarnya, di beberapa bagian tubuh Kyungsoo juga terdapat bercak merah—dan Jongin bangga dengan hasil perbuatannya yang tidak tanggung – tanggung itu.

Jongin memandang sosok yang hanya dibalutkan selimut putih tipis yang kebetulan ada di lemari meja nakas samping ranjang.

Matanya menatap lekat sosok yang telah menawan hatinya; membuatnya berdebar dan menjadi seorang pecandu bau tubuhnya—ya, setelah sesi bercinta selesai, entah kenapa Jongin hanya terobsesi dengan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo—yang sekarang mulai tercampur apik dengan aroma tubuh Jongin. Dan rasa ketertarikan dengan aroma tubuh orang lain selain Kyungsoo menguap hilang tak berbekas.

Ia terkikik geli ketika menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena kedinginan.

Maka dengan gerakan lembut agar tidak membangunkan sang putri tidur, Jongin memposisikan dirinya di samping kanan Kyungsoo—saling berhadapan.

Membawa tubuh itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya; yang disambut hangat dengan dekapan balasan dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap punggung telanjang Kyungsoo dan menggumamkan nada _lullaby_. Hidungnya mengendus surai hitam dan tengkuk sunbae manisnya. Masih betah merasakan aroma tubuh sang terkasih.

"aroma musim semi.., _sunbae_. Aku suka.."

"Jongin..," Kyungsoo memanggil dengan nada kelelahan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada Jongin yang terasa hangat dengan detum jantung yang membuatnya nyaman.

"ya..?"

"... kau suka sekali dengan aroma tubuhku?"

"tentu saja. Apa _sunbae_ lupa kalau aku selalu memuji aroma tubuhmu saat kita bercinta tadi, hm..?"

"kau mesum, Jongin; kau mesum."

"hahahaha..." Jongin tergelak kecil. Membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan mencubit sayang pinggang pria berkulit tan yang memeluknya. "aw—hihihi.. memangnya kenapa _sunbae_ bertanya itu..?"

Jeda sesaat. "... tidak. Tidak kenapa – kanapa."

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Lalu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan kembali menyanyikan lagu _lullaby_; tak lupa tangannya yang kini sedang memijit lembut pinggul dan tulang pantat Kyungsoo untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

".. Jongin.."

"ya?"

"... **Jangan** **pergi; dan tetaplah hanya mencium** **aroma tubuhku saja**."

.

.

.

.

[The End]

.

.

.

A/N :

Kristao... _checklist_!; Chanbaek... _checklist_!; Sulay... _checklist_!

...dan sekarang giliran Kaisoo... _checklist_!

Jadi..., apa menurut kalian ff _oneshoot rated M_ Al kali ini aneh..? atau ada yang beda gitu? ._.

Kurang panas dan menggairahkan, ya..? hahahahaha! #trollmemeface

Kalau begitu, ada yang mau sequelnya..? atau lanjut ke ff _oneshoot rated M couple_ lain? :3

Yang mungkin ide ceritanya sama menariknya dengan ff _rated M_ sebelumnya yang langsung tamat? :D

(seperti ff ini yang didasari oleh aroma(baca: bau) tubuh Al. Hahaha.. #bukaaib #halah!abaikan!)

Yang Kaisoo _Shipper_! Angkat tangan dan tunjukan jati diri kalian dengan merespon ff ini! Yeeaaahhhh...! #kibarbenderabergambarKaisoo

Jaa,

Want to review? :3

.

.


End file.
